Beneath the Shade of a Sakura Tree
by Whimsical Incantations
Summary: She was all he could think about now, all he would ever dream of. Their fingers entwine, and their lips never find the strength to part. Sesshomaru's mind wanders off as he looks down at the one beautiful woman he would always claim as his, and his alone.


The mighty tai youkai lord sheathed Tokijin back in it's sheathe. It's been sometime since he took into account the last time he's used it. He decided however he was done with slaying that last demon. Spotting a beautiful sakura tree, he walked over and plopped down. So he decided to rest his legs.

He's been sitting under this cherry blossom tree for what seems like hours now. What has compelled him or grabbed his attention with viscous interest? That was one answer to a question Jaken was wondering as he looked from the castle window down at his master...who seemed so forlorn.

But why?

That is an answer he has yet to figure out. But it is something that he has kept hidden away within the confines of his heart for many years. Something has not been settling quite right with him. Whether it be his annoying half brother constantly grating on his every nerve, or his tomboyish girlfriend with her specialized priestess powers along with their other two sidekicks to boot. Or it could be that the castle seemed vacant and cold for awhile, with Jaken by his side with his annoying petty disturbances.

No, that wasn't it.

It was her.

The one human in his life who wasn't afraid of him. Who looked upon his face with boldness and fear, without even thinking of what the consequences would be should he unleash his powerful wrath upon her.

Who's eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

Cried every time he bled or shed a drop a blood from an aristocratic battle.

Who waited for him every hour he was gone till he returned safely by her side.

Who let her curl next to him on a cold wintery night when temperatures dropped below zero.

Who fed Ah-Un religiously and faithfully till the spunky beast got it's share in full.

Who was faithful to him to the very end.

Who watched her grow into a young beautiful, blossoming woman.

Who on her eighteenth birthday decided to spend the entire day with her as a begging gift from her parting lips.

Who's eyes he remembered were as the color of dark chocolate, wide, full of expression, and youth. Who's heart thirsted for knowledge so the grand youkai ordered a large library be set within the confines of the castle, specially made for her.

Who's hair he remembered was as dark as the night itself until she stepped into the daylight...and watched in interest as the red auburn dark brown tresses sprawled across her back.

The one girl who came to him for any question that concerned her and she _felt_ she had the right to _know. _

The girl that always kept him amused with little things from day to day...

The one woman who could seem to do just about _everything_ perfectly..

and seemingly, continued to keep him interested.

She would find something exciting to investigate and continue her expansive research on.

Or find herself lost on a field...as they both sat beneath the shade of a sakura tree.

Her fingers would entangle within the confines of his long silvery hair..

But the tai youkai would not mind.

No not at all.

Those were the only fingers he would allow do that.

And the only lips he would ever allow on his.

The only hands he would hold if they ever shivered.

Who's tears he would kiss till they become dry.

Who's fears he would valiantly chase away.

All...till her head rested softly on his chest just one more time.

One more time before he would open his eyes and be brought back to reality.

And realize..

The very person he had been dreaming of this entire time,

had been in his arms, locked, safely in place.

Sesshomaru glanced down to look at the sleeping beauty tucked safely within the folds of his haori...and felt the sides of his cheeks grow hot.

One would wonder the only time it was possible to see Sesshomaru smile..

But if someone could take a wild guess and wonder what that small possibility could be..

They would come up with a couple of things.

Inuyasha's butt could have been royally whooped.

He could've finally gotten the chance to claim Tetsaiga.

Or Jaken's mouth could have been permanently glued together.

But none of those options would be it.

Because..

Soft eyes flew open, and grand eyelashes along with them too.

Heavenly lips parted for a sweet yawn..

that would entice the dog demon entirely.

Glancing down, Sesshomaru could not give it a second thought.

Flowing down, his lips met hers in a considerable crush of flesh.

Her hands instantly drove their way into the mess of silver that curtained their faces, and Sesshomaru's chest growled from the slight electricity that shivered through his body, making his hold on her tighter as she molded perfectly into his chest.

This sweet union resurfaces.

That which would entwine two souls together..

Bounded,

Softly, by love.


End file.
